A Brave New Universe
by scifigeek10
Summary: Set after the movie and in season 3 of Heroes after sylar's "proposal" to claire, However there will be references to season 4. I apologise in advance to any trekkies out there. I have only seen the movie. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing! Sadly the characters of heroes and startrek came form other people's genius.

* * *

Kirk was finally getting used to being called captain. Having everyone treat him with respect was kind of weird though. Everyone but Bones and old Pointed Ears that is. He was no longer considered the "screw up" or the "play boy" as everyone had labeled him before. He was now "The Captain!" He thought about that for a second and then reconsidered. He would always be the "play boy" and he was proud of it. He was about to tell Sulu to go to warp speed when ears himself entered the bridge.

"I am sorry to be late,…Captain I was unforeseeably detained."

"That's ok Spock. You've arrived just in time to see me put the old girl in Warp for the first time. Take a seat and enjoy the show." When Spock continued to stand Kirk went on with his trade mark grin. "Or you could just stand there and be tense. I know how you like that." He then gave Sulu the order to put her in wrap.

Everyone seemed to hold their breathe. Although it wasn't most of their's first time to fly in the Enterprise it was the first time to do it as an established crew. When Wrap was first intiated everything seemed to be going fine put a few minutes in after everyone had relaxed it seemed to all go to Hell. Electrical energy seemed to fly from every corner shocking people where they stood leaving them stunned and out of breathe. It took everying Kirk had to make it to the com. He had to find out what was happening on his ship and Scotty was the only one he could think of who might know whats going on.

"Scotty!" his voiced didn't even sound like his it came out so raspy.

"Captain, is that you? You sound like you've swollowed some fire or something you up late with that lovely green woman I saw you..." Scotty started rambling.

"Scotty. Shut. UP. There is ... something happening ...on the bridge." Kirk gasped out. "Don't know ... what it is. Some kind of ... electrical current. Most of ... crew... is uncon..sious. Need you ... to find out whats ... going on and contact ... Bones. We'll need ... him."

"Right away Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own star trek or heroes. However I do think they are both AWESOME!

A Brave New Universe Ch 2

Once again Claire was pinned against a wall. The only thing that kept her there was Sylar's mind. She was desperately trying to find a way out of her current situation, but as usual she wasn't having any luck in thinking up an escape plan. She never really had to get herself out of this situation before. One of two things usually happened at this point in the game that got her free. Option 1 (the more preferable option) either Peter or her dad would show up and save her, or Option 2 (the one that made her blood chill) Sylar would get bored and decide to let her go. Once he released her he would proceed to start one of his mind games where he would prove that they were just alike, blah blah blah. He kept doing this over and over again and she couldn't understand why. He had already taken her ability from her. What more could he possibly want? She refused to think about the "proposal" he had made to her before. That couldn't be what his sick obsession with her was about. He most likely just wanted to get revenge on her father. That had to be it. It couldn't possibly be that he wanted her.

"You know that I can hear everything that you're thinking Claire-bear," Sylar had walked right up to her and had placed his mouth right by her ear. "I paid Officer Matt Parkman a visit before I came to see you. And while I do want to make your dear old adoptive father pay for what he's done to me that's not the reason I'm obsessed, I think that was your word, with you. No. You Claire fascinate me. Your mind and your ability are amazing. I could spend eternity with you Claire and never know everything about you. Your mind is always changing and adapting. And I can never _permanently_ hurt you at least not physically. You can understand with my tendencies why someone else really wouldn't last long with me. To me you are the perfect woman or you will be some day once I figure out how to train you."

"Train! Like I'm some kind of dog? You really are sick you know that Sylar. I will never care about you no matter how long we both live, and there is nothing that you can do to change that. I hate you, and if it takes a thousand years I will kill you." She screamed at him.

"Claire." He whispered into her hair he was leaning over her, and running his hands up and down her arms. "Think about that. Do you really want to be alone? You're never going to age or die, but you will watch your love ones die. I could save you from that. Be your hero." As he spoke Sylar had lowered his head until his lips were level with hers.

Sylar leaned forward and Claire could tell that he was going to kiss her. She thought about how much she wanted that to happen. Sylar was so startled by what he was hearing that he paused (he actually began to hope he might have a true chance with her one day) and Claire was able to gain control of the head. She brought it forward with so much force that when it connected with his she heard the snap as Sylar's nose broke.

"Do you really think that I would ever want to kiss you?" Claire said laughing, "You really are delusional. And you could never be my hero. I've already had to watch my family die and it all because of you. You've stocked and terrorized me since I was sixteen years old. How could you think that I could ever develop feelings for a monster like you?" You could hear the disgust in her voice.

"Laugh while you can Claire," Sylar spat as he reset his nose. "You will love me. I have an eternity to change your mind and you have no way to escape me. And even if you were able to kill me some day? What would you do with the rest of your life? You would truly be alone."

"That's where you're wrong. I have family and friends that care about me and they will help me get out of here. I trust them. And I have Peter he would never leave me alone with you." Surprisingly enough while she had been talking Peter had appeared in the room behind Sylar he must have seen Hiro recently. He put a finger to his mouth and signaled for her to keep talking. "And even if they don't come for me you can't make me feel anything for you but hatred and disgust."

As she was talking better had come up behind Sylar with a crow bar and hit him in the back in the head. While he was down Claire slid to the floor and started running to Peter. When she reached him Peter wrapped his arms around her and started to teleport out. As he and Claire were leaving Sylar let out a burst of electrical energy (thanks to Elle). Then everything exploded for both Peter and Claire. There was intense pain and then Darkness.

* * *

**I have two possible ways to go with my plot and I'm having trouble. So I'll let you deciede. Should Spock be the future Sylar or should the trek universe be some kind of alternate reality to Heroes?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry It's taken so long for me to update between work and school it doesn't seem like I have any **_**time**

**to write. Remember I love reviews! Good or bad they help me. **

_**As always I don't own anything, but my imagination.**_

Ch. 3

Scotty had finally been able to get the doors to the bridge open. It had taken him nearly 30 minutes to open it. It seemed like they had been fused shut by some type of high voltage electrical current. As soon as the doors parted Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy ran onto the bridge worried for his friends. His team followed closely behind. He quickly found Captain James T. Kirk arguably the most annoying man in the universe and also Bones's closest friend. He was unconscious and had electrical burns on his body but they didn't seem to be very serious. He called to the nurse to bring a gurney he had other patients he needed to check. As Chief medical officer he couldn't spend all his time on one person when so many seemed to be hurt, even if it was the captain. Every person that he checked seemed to have only superficial injuries. No one seemed to be per mentally damaged by whatever the hell had gone wrong up here. And that's when he saw something completely …odd. If that was even the word he should use to describe it. It looked as if Peter Petrelli his second in command was among the injured on the bridge and so was Lieutenant Claire Bennet a tactical officer and one of Peter's closest friends. If it wasn't for old Pointy Ears he thought that Bennet would have been a good match for the captain. She never let his flirting get to her and she knew just what to say to put him back into his place. She was definitely his perfect match. But for some reason she only had eyes for their resident Vulcan. It didn't seem to make much sense, but sometimes when he caught Spock looking at Claire he thought he could see so much emotion so much love that it amazed him. Logic played no part in that look. What made it so odd that they were among the injured is the fact that both Petrelli and Bennet were right behind him waiting for Scotty to get the doors open.

"Peter, Claire! I need you two to get over here right now!" Bones shouted.

Peter shouted back, "I'm a little busy over here boss what exactly do you need?"

"I'm in the middle of something!" Claire shouted at the same time. She was sitting on the ground holding Spock's head in her lap trying to get him to open his eyes. She needed to see those cunning eyes open and look at her. She needed to see his customary smirk that was for her eyes only before she would be able to move a muscle. He wasn't healing. Why wasn't he healing. He wasn't seriously injured what was the matter with him.

"There are enough people up here and no one is seriously injured so I need both of you to come over here and tell me how the hell this could be possible." Bones yelled out.

Peter waited for another medic to take his place by Uhura's side before going over to Bones. What he saw concerned him a lot. He was staring a himself and Claire and judging by the fact that he his doppelganger wasn't sporting a scar they had to be from centuries ago. Possibly all the way back to B.G.R. aka Before Gabriel's Return.

"Claire you need to get over here right now." Peter tried to stay calm. What could this mean he was staring at a literal blast from the past. The only thing that was bothering him was the fact that neither he nor Claire had started to heal.

After what seemed like hours Spocks burn marks began to heal and Claire finally felt comfertable enough to leave his side to see what the fuss was about. Peter was the second most important person in her life and she knew him like the back of her hand. And he sounded worried. Really, really worried. She started over to her Uncle and the Doctor and froze. She was staring at herself. OH My God! This was so not good. suddenly she felt arms move around her waist comferting her. She glanced back and saw Spock completly healed. Looking at him she knew they would handle whatever was going to happen.

Just as she was thinking that her doppleganger began healing and opened her eyes. She looked around her but as soon as she saw Spock/Sylar she began screaming and trying to get out from under the doctors assesing hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own heroes or star trek

.

For the purposes of this story from now on the star trek Claire will be Lieutenant Bennet and Peter will be Doctor Petrelli. And I know not much happens mostly just setting up the mind sets.

**Chapter 4  
**

Claire had no idea where she was. She felt someone running their hands over her as if they were checking her over for injuries. Why were they doing that she couldn't get hurt? She couldn't think clearly, her head was killing her. She needed to figure out what was going on and she needed to do it fast. First things first she needed to open her eyes and see what was going on. She couldn't remember what had been happening before she found herself lying on the ground in pain. That's when she realized that she was in pain. For the first time since her "special alone time" with that psycho she was able to feel pain. She would be in heaven if it didn't hurt so damn much.

She opened her eyes but didn't recognize anyone in the crowd that surrounded her. Lifting her head to look around she saw a face that was all too familiar, and memories of what that monster had done to her over the past few days filtered through her foggy brain. The pain and the memories combined to overloud her still aching head caused her to just completely break down and start screaming her head off. She couldn't be left alone with that monster again she knew she needed someone to help her.

* * *

Peter had no idea what was going on. He was lying on his back with what felt like the weight of a person on top of him. His head hurt like hell and it felt like he might have a few broken bones. He would need to take Claire's power to heal himself. He realized then she must be the one on top of him. He wondered why she wasn't moving. Usually she would have put herself back together and be trying to help him. He hoped that she hadn't gotten something shoved into her off switch. He felt a little to beat up to have to play the hero for her again. He loved Claire with all his heart but the girl was a danger magnet and he was getting very tired of having to save her all the time, and if he wasn't rescuing her it was her father or someone else.

He suddenly felt Claire shift on top of him. Thank god. His ribs hurt like hell and he couldn't wait to get them set. That's when all hell broke loose. As Claire set up she put pressure on his ribs causing him to pass out, and then he was brought to by her screaming.

* * *

Bones couldn't figure out what was going on. There were two sets of Lieutenant Bennet and of Peter, and if that wasn't weird enough he thought that he saw some of the electrical burns on her face completely heal themselves. He brushed it off as a trick of the eyes. That kind of thing only happened in bad science fiction movies. She came to while he was checking her over for other injuries just when her double, the real Claire? or just the ship's version of Claire came over with Peter and her hubby Pointy ears.

Bones couldn't be sure but he thought he saw fear flicker from the poor injured girls eyes as soon as she saw herself, no not herself her husband. How could that be? He knew them both as well as anybody on this ship and they were the perfect couple. He had never seen a couple of completed each other and complemented each the way they did.

* * *

Lieutenant Bennet couldn't believe it. She was staring at herself, and not just any version of herself from the look of her clothing and how banged up she and her uncle were she would have to say it had to be from the early 2000s. She was always getting into trouble in her early years and she had always been pulling Peter along with her. She searched her memories but everything from that time seemed to be foggy and she couldn't really seem to grasp anything from that time period. This seemed really odd she usually had an excellent picture perfect mind. She could usually recall facts from obscure events from her very long life with the drop of a hat.

Then she remembered why she was always getting into dangerous situations in that time of her life. She looked quickly at her husband and he seemed to have the same realization as her. As they stared into each other's eyes they both whispered the same word with horror.

"Sylar"

That's when her past self woke up and started screaming as if her life depended on it.

* * *

Spock stared down at the two injured people in shock. A million questions running around in his head. The major one being what the hell was going on. Judging by the clothing the two were wearing they had to be from the early 2000s, possibly as early as 2020. They both looked completely beat up and he was wondering why they weren't healing by now. Sylar took a closer look at the pair lying on the floor and realized that Peter didn't have a scare. (Most people didn't know that he had one, but when he was unconscious Peter had a huge scar running down the middle of his face. Only his most trusted friends knew about it and the story behind it.)

With that realization he knew they were from much earlier than 2020. It had to have been from the black days. He looked down at his wife at the same time that she looked at him. This couldn't be happening it brought back all the memories of what he had been. What he had done, and what a monster he once was. A voice in the back of his head was telling him he was still that same monster.

"Sylar"

And the younger version of his beloved wife began to scream as if she was being tortured. He remembered hearing her sound like that only once before. The day he took her ability from her.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a flash back from Sylar perspective.**

**Please review. Good or bad love to hear from you.**


	5. spock's flashback

**Disclaimer. I own nothing, just keeping everything legal.  
This is set at the end of season 2 or beginning of season 3.  
Could anyone tell me if cussing should be rated T or should I go to M just to be safe? Leaving at T for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He had lost his abilities. His telekinesis was the only one that he had let. He guessed that had a kind of poetic irony since it was the first one he received. None of that mattered now. He wanted to know how this had happened. How had The Company been able to take away his powers? To take away everything that made him special, everything that had made him into the man he was. That had made him Sylar.

They would pay for this. He would make them pay for their audacity. They thought they could infect him with some virus to see how he would act. Turn him into a common lab rat. They would learn differently. He was Sylar and they were mere mortals, common mortals. And that was the problem. The answer to his current predicament. He was mortal, but he didn't have to be. For all the powers he had gained he was still just a mortal, still just like them. Undistinguished from the rest of the human race.

He would soon change that, and kill two birds with one stone while he was at it. He was on his way to home of Claire Bennet in Costa Verda, California. He would pick up her nifty healing ability and give that jackass Bennet something to think about. Just thinking about the look old HRG would have on his face when he found his daughter laying on the ground her brain spilled out onto the kitchen floor, regeneration impossible had a familiar smirk sneaking across his face. It was a shame he had to hurt her, kill her even. She was interesting and very complicated for a human being. Very hard to figure out. He could usually figure someone out with a single look. It was rare for him to have to really work for it. Well it used to be before he met the indestructible Claire Bennet and the rest of her team of heroes. Soon he would have all the answers though. He felt a little guilty for that, and didn't understand why. He hadn't felt guilt since Elle had goaded him into killing that poor kid.

He saw the steps to her house and his hunger intensified. He was so close to all that power trapped into such a small, helpless (albeit a very beautiful) package. He wished he still had his super hearing so he could tell where she was and if dear old papa Benner was in the house with her. It would make it all the sweater if he could pop her top with Mr. Horn Rims watching helpless to do anything while his precious Claire-Bear was being violated by a monster like him. A monster that Noah Bennet, company man, had helped to created.

Irony was a Bitch. If Bennet had left him alone he would be dead right now, and countless people would still be alive. But no "The Company" had wanted to know how he could take someone else's abilities, and Bennet being the good little boy he was followed his orders to the letter. And now poor little Claire had to pay the price. He paused for a moment at the door wondering if she deserved this. She was so innocent and full of life.

Thinking about that had his hunger become an almost painful hum in his head. She was full of life. Full of everlasting life. He opened the door and used his telekinesis to float above the ground. He didn't want to make a sound and alert her to his presence. She was alone. There was no one here to help her. He floated up the stairs and listened outside her bedroom door. She was on the phone with someone and not very happy. She was already upset. She would probably put up even more of a fight. That brought his smirk back. He usually didn't like it when they fought or begged, but with her it seemed fitting.

He could hear her moving toward the door so he thought he would he would indulge his theatrical side. He leaned against the door and waited for the big reveal. He wished he had a camera because the look on her face when she saw him was priceless. She thought that he had been. Well he should have died when Hiro ran him through, but the good old Company couldn't let him go yet again. They saved his life once more, and more people have died. And they he was just getting started.

He thought he'd have a little fun with her. He stalked her through the house. She was beautiful and fierce. He should have known she'd find some kind of weapon, but play time was over. His hunger was beating at him and she was so close. He wasn't expecting for her to be able to sense him. When she stabbed him it was even more painful than when Hiro had. Probably because she had hit bone. He had just enough strength to pin her to the wall and scalp her.

Having her laid out in front of him was like a dream come true. She was so complex. He had never seen anyone with a mind like her. She wasn't just indestructible. She was the next evolutionary step. She was special, and she couldn't die. No matter what he did she would survive. Looking in her mind something seemed to click inside him. She was just like him. They were so similar and yet so different. He would do whatever it took to make her his. She was the perfect woman. The only woman who would ever be able to understand him. Or even be able to survive him.

He wanted to do something for her. Glancing down he saw the knife protruding from his chest and he had a fantastic idea. She may be indestructible but she could feel pain, but he could fix that for her. Give her a gift that no one else could. He could take her perfection and make it better. It made him feel like a god.

He left the house to collect more abilities but her voice and screams remained with them. This wasn't the end of their acquaintance. It was just the beginning. He would be seeing her again and make her realize they were destined to be with one another for eternity.

* * *

**For this story I'm going to pretend that Sylar never thought he was Claire's uncle.**

**Reviews are always welcome and wanted. Good or bad tell me what you think.**


End file.
